hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's F1 Race
Hitler's F1 Race is a series by Diagnosis: Bananas which features Hitler playing Formula One games. Four episodes were produced prior to Diagnosis: Bananas' retirement. It focuses on Hitler and his dastardly plans to win the race, which always end in failure. Episodes Hitler's F1 Race 1 (F1 2010) Hitler is driving a Mercedes at the Monza circuit, but crashes into another car as a result of not slowing down at the first corner. At the restart, Hitler cheats his way into the lead by cutting the first corner, resulting in him being disqualified from the race. In the stewards' room he angrily blames it all on Fegelein. Hitler's F1 Race 2 (Grand Prix 3) Hitler is, this time, on his home track at Hockenheim driving a BAR. Fegelein is also taking part in the race, driving one of the yellow Minardis. Hitler spots Fegelein and crashes into him, causing the race to be stopped and restarted. At the restart, Hitler gets spun by another car, then gets told that Alonso, driving the Ferrari, is faster than him. He begins to yell naughty words. He catches up with Alonso and tries to overtake, but he crashes into him and goes airborne, and gets disqualified, just like the last time. After being disqualified, he deliberately takes out Fegelein. In the stewards' room, he blames it all on Alonso, rather than Fegelein. Hitler's F1 Race 3 (F1 Challenge 99-02) Hitler is driving at the most famous track of all - Monte Carlo, and he is in a Toyota. Hitler is upset about this, since he wanted a German piece of engineering (despite being told that the Toyota F1 cars are made in Germany). At the start, Hitler is launched into the air in the middle of a horrifying accident at Sainte Devote involving every single driver. The race gets restarted, and Hitler overtakes Eddie Irvine, complaining that the British drivers are slow. He then realises that he's getting the hang of driving in Formula One. Hitler then loses his rear wing, and control of his car, and smashes into another car, causing a second restart. Hitler's day gets even worse, when the car in front of him stalls on the grid, causing Hitler to run into the back of him, and resulting in yet another restart. Hitler still complains, as he is having trouble overtaking Mark Webber's Minardi. Hitler's brakes fail when he exits the tunnel, and he ploughs into another car, causing both drivers to fly into the air and retire from the race. Hitler believes at the press conference that it was Fegelein's work. Hitler's F1 Race 4 (Grand Prix 4) Hitler is driving a 2009 McLaren at a wet Spa-Francorchamps, and is informed that Fegelein is on pole in the Ferrari. Hitler is annoyed and takes the lead into turn one. However, the two collide going uphill and Hitler crashes into the wall. This results in a restart. Hitler is shown in McLaren overalls yelling at Fegelein for wrecking his race. At the restart, Hitler is angry at fellow German Sebastian Vettel, who he deeply hates (just like Fegelein), and he decides to hit him, which results in a successul overtake for Hitler and an off-road excursion for Vettel. Hitler then sets the fastest lap, but makes a mistake and spins out. Afterwards, he has an on-track confrontation with Fegelein, followed by a spin into a well-placed grenade, getting himself flung out from the vehicle and taking a trip in space. He then lands in a city in Japan, Daten City, where he will then get "repented" by a pair of fallen angels. Trivia *All four races have seen at least one restart due to a huge accident involving Hitler. *As has been pointed out by commenters, after Hitler is told that 'Fernando is faster than him' in the second episode, Dr. Robotnik's rant about Sonic The Hedgehog in the final epsiode of the Sonic SatAM series is heard in the background. *In the third episode, Diagnosis: Bananas makes use of the infamous 'replay crash glitch' in the F1 Challenge 99-02 game. *In the finale of the fourth episode, Hitler gets killed by Panty and Stocking, the main characters of the anime series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panty_%26_Stocking_with_Garterbelt Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt]. **Panty and Stocking have both been featured in other Diagnosis: Bananas parodies, probably meaning he is a fan of the show. He did hint of a possible "Hitler vs. Panty & Stocking" parody, but upon the announcment of his retirement, this now seems unlikely to happen. Category:Individual Series